


Explanations and Examples（中文版）

by JAYI



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Please read the original author's article
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 08:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYI/pseuds/JAYI
Summary: 非常感谢Sulktora给我的授权，也请小伙伴们开心的阅读，如有翻译不妥当的地方，欢迎指出，在这里，也请大家支持原创，因为工作时间原因，这里我只能分段发送，希望大家可以理解，谢谢～





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sulktora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/gifts).

花了好长一段时间才弄明白如何黑进桑达克塔的安全系统，更不用说翻阅他们记录的录像了！

原因很简单，他们想找出塔内储存的东西，这样才有可能建造一座太空桥，威震天只信赖这个。

所以他才坚信，当他的输出管没有附着在他的身体上的时候，通过这些安全监控就能找到源头。

换句话说，起因在于他所屈从的那些过载而感到羞耻的过往。并且不仅仅是一次，而是很多次。

这一切都是因为他的输出管被一个汽车人所利用了！

那还是在他的身体最终恢复原状之前，当然还有他的输出管。

对于威震天来说，他对最近所有的失败和被困于黑暗中感到极其失望——以至于威震天甚至都有点怀念那个时候使用他输出管的时刻，不管这是多么超脱他的个人喜好。

不管怎么说，这种毫无人情味的恶作剧还是相当不错的，每次被使用的时候，他的坏情绪就减轻了！

总之，这是一个非常令人愉快的压力释放过程，但要想知道是谁一直在使用他的输出管这就有点渺茫了。

威震天因沮丧和恼怒而感到烦躁不已，他把注意力重新集中在播放的录像上，结果却鬼使神差地停下来观看了一段在这个星球上的汽车人的年轻领袖的视频影像。

他搜查了桑达克塔的地下室，准备在仓库了寻找一个名为transwarp的东西。

事实证明，这位年轻的领袖并没有找到那个transwarp，但是他发现的东西几乎让威震天的处理器崩溃了，他周身的电脑平台也被他的愤怒而牵连至烧坏！

那是他的输出管！

那个恼人而勇猛的维修工，就是那个把他踢出飞船的人！不止是第一次致使他失败，还有第二次，那就是在他和火种源融合的时候往他的火种舱打了一拳的那一次！

同样的tf，一次又一次的挑战他！

还是同样的tf，把他的输出管当成了按摩玩具！

威震天几乎怒不可遏。他打败了他，却也将他的输出管当作是一种发泄和快乐的源泉！

然而，尽管威震天感到恼羞成怒，他还是有些难言之欲。

他不会承认喜欢在失去身体的期间那个汽车人对他所做的事情。

那种感觉的节奏非常缓慢，虽然不太符合威震天的口味，但还算不赖。此外，年轻的tf似乎也喜欢他的输出管，一般没什么紧要的事的时候，通常会在夜间使用。

同时，这位年轻的领袖居然能够承受他的尺寸大小，虽然不排除只能勉强的进入几节。毕竟在这颗肮脏的星球上，目前的机械装置中没有一种是适合他的类型。

威震天邪笑着想，是时候启动他在战争中使用的旧战术了。

——引诱敌人。

~

花了一些时间，最后，威震天终于发现了在树林附近巡逻的那个汽车人。考虑到他离基地不远，他不希望被任何家伙干扰他的计划。

他检查了身上补给，做好心理准备。毕竟，他不想第二次再去寻找丢失的设备。

他静静地降落，开始默默地跟随着年轻的tf，等待时机的到来。

~

擎天柱有些郁闷，他讨厌做深夜巡逻，他也讨厌呆在树林里。

在与威震天的那场战斗之后，他现在变得相当沮丧和恼怒，当然他拒绝把这一切归咎于他失去了威震天的输出管！

当时擎天柱还不知道这是威震天的输出管，纯属想拿来解压而已。尽管有时很难把这种尺寸的输出管放进接口里，但他不得不承认，这确实帮助他很好地缓解了压力。

直到他在自己的房间的天花板上发现了那个洞，并且输出管玩具也不见了，结合剧情逻辑，结局一目了然。

那之后，他就连充电的时候都在想着对接。

从某种意义上，威震天算是间接的毫不留情地嘲弄他。

唯一让擎天柱继续前进的理智想法是，威震天可能不知道他是为了自娱自乐，霸天虎在战斗中看上去并没有什么不妥，不过擎天柱原本是真的不知情，毕竟那玩意是在战后发现的，而且那些设备看上去相当破旧了。考虑到那可能也是被杀死的红蜘蛛的残骸。

不过眼下还有另一个问题，他挑选的新房间并不像他原来的那么好，可他又不想面对原来那个天花板带洞的房间，因为那时刻都在提醒他那未知而又愉快的羞耻心。

当然，他想要修补这个洞很多次了，但是每次他一有这个念头都会被罪恶感压倒。

擎天柱扫视着树林中的一片空地，又发出一声沮丧的叹息。

当一根树枝被折断的声响回荡在音频接收器旁时，擎天柱才注意到周围有些不对劲，他愣住了。

森林里简直安静得不正常。

这也让擎天柱想起了警车曾经看过的关于大自然的节目——关于谈论捕食者和猎物之间的。

擎天柱试图保持冷静，毕竟这个星球还没发现任何大到足以威胁到他的有机动物，他觉得可能是自己反应过度了。

但这并没有使小领袖的神经导线稳定下来，他曾看过一只美洲狮在寻找猎物时，会在清理路线时继续潜行。

他深呼吸，知道只有尽快动手，否则谁都没完。

然后他迅速躬身出击，一只大手以迅雷不及掩耳之势抓住他的后脑勺，把汽车人整个的脸摁进了土里。

~

一根树枝在他的脚下折断，年轻的tf突然冻结在原地，威震天心里默默诅咒道。

显然，他们现在处于高度戒备状态。

但是，听闻这颗行星上曾巨大的掠食者的出现，这个年轻的tf很快平静下来，谢天谢地，暂时掩去了威震天的失误。

看到年轻的tf放松下来，他咧嘴一笑。

他们之间的间距非常短。

当年轻的tf一放下戒备，他迅速行动起来，把他钉在地上，甚至把他的脸摁到泥土里，而后眼疾手快利用静止手铐制止了他的大部分激烈的动作。这让威震天对他们之前的羞辱之战感到一阵舒爽！

他挣扎了片刻，直到辨认出那是威震天的咆哮声时，他僵住了。威震天注意到了年轻的tf机身在小幅度颤抖，便把他转过来面对自己，同时强行将他的手举过他的头顶。

“你好，汽车人，晚上出来散步感觉还不错吧？”威震天用一种愉快的口气问道，他轻轻地把他提了起来，目光还在他的身体上不停地徘徊，光学镜里明显带着一种黑暗的喜悦。

随着威震天的笑容越来越邪恶，擎天柱内心隐隐约约有些不好的预感。

~

擎天柱对这个问题嗤之以鼻，他听说那些霸天虎会通过强拆的手段去对曾经羞辱他们的人进行报复。是的，但他可没想到威震天会是那种机械！

威震天的记录上虽然有提到过，他从来没有用那种举动作为报复的手段。然而，威震天的记录早就过时了，所以他们很有可能只是还没发现而已。

擎天柱硬着头皮地咽下一口电解液。

威震天的笑声丝毫没有给他带来安慰感。

~

“告诉我汽车人，你知道我为什么在这里吗？”威震天用爪子轻轻地敲击擎天柱的胸甲。

年轻的tf挣扎着想着答案。威震天玩味地看着各种各样地情绪暴露在他的面甲上。

难怪他总会在战斗中戴着那个面具，毕竟老是把自己的情绪暴露给敌人可不是什么好事。

最后，他确实有回答，只不过对错参半。

当他注意到这个小tf正试图做什么时，他几乎是在嘲笑他的挣扎是多么的徒劳无功。

~

“你想要火种源和复仇。”擎天柱小心翼翼地说，如果他能继续拖延时间，他就能试着向他的团队传递消息，在威震天和他发生什么之前，他们就会赶来救他。

然而他却只听到通讯器里传来静电干扰的噪音，他开始慌了。威震天越笑越大声，并且愉快地打破了他的希望。

~

“你说得对，但这不是我目前想要的。”他轻率地回答。

“此外，在其他人和你说话的时候私下联系别人可是不礼貌的行为。”威震天的语气里带着戏弄和警告。

擎天柱打心底讨厌这副小人得志的嘴脸，尤其是他没有别的方法应对的时候。

~

“什么？！你简直是个贪得无厌的家伙！我知道你讨厌我，但你还想要什么？“当威震天俯视着擎天柱时，擎天柱猛然僵住了，原来停在他胸板上的爪子停顿了一下，而后指尖转向扣弄他的胸甲缝隙。

有那么一瞬间，擎天柱开始怀疑起自己的智商，当初他就应该呆在城市附近找个安静的地方放松身心，而不是因为挫败感作死跑到树林！

但现在……他似乎逃不掉这种命运了。

~

威震天盯了这个年轻的tf一会，随后才稍微放轻这个举动。毕竟，汽车人现在全身都处于紧绷状态，这对他接下来的想法可能不太方便。

“不要装傻，汽车人，再仔细想一想，特别是——现在的我想要什么。”威震天俯身在他的音频接收器旁低语道，他茫然地看了他一眼。

“我知道你在夜间会利用输出管进行发泄。”他的话语中充满了某种暗示。

年轻的tf的表情让威震天感到特别满意，他向后起身，静止手铐会阻止小tf逃跑的。

他将前挡板主动划开，输出管在急切地弹出来后完全加压，已经几滴对接液顺着输出管流下。

“你和我的输出管算是‘老相识’了。毕竟是你在那座荒谬的塔楼下发现的，我很确定。”威震天笑着说。“在你使用不久之后……我才注意到你，而且不止一次。”

他靠了上去，捏起擎天柱的下巴。

~

听完整件事的陈述，擎天柱几乎要死机了。当威震天露出他的输出管时，他感到一阵恶寒，但却情不自禁盯着看。

他的机体还记得那个输出管是多么的漂亮，他的机体哪怕只是见了一眼都是如此的渴望和畏惧！

更何况是在威震天把自己的输出管暴露得如此彻底的情况下。

当威震天移动手指沿着他的下巴划过时，他扭过头激活了他的战斗面具。他不喜欢威震天触摸的方式。

威震天有些恼怒地皱起眉头，然后又向前倾，以一种有趣而他人看不出表情的方式看着这位年轻的汽车人。

“你究竟想表达什么？”擎天柱隔着面具问道。

~

威震天有些不爽。

“我相信你理解我的意思，毕竟你也已经使用不少次了。”

威震天原本是想好好汽车人嘲讽一波的，结果却被反将一军。

汽车人的目光总是在他的脸和输出管之间飘渺不定。不管汽车人是否戴着面具，威震天都能清楚地读取年轻的汽车人的表情——他在观察他的输出管。

胆量不错！

~

“是啊，勉强凑合一下吧。”擎天柱直截了当地说，直到威震天紧紧抓住他的脖子，向他发出警告。

他快要窒息了。

虽然激怒威震天有点蠢，但他同时找回了点勇气。

“我个人偏好比较多……直到我找到还算喜欢的。”擎天柱不怕死地继续说出了这番话。

~

虽然小汽车人嘴上是这么说的，但是威震天发现了汽车人面甲上带有轻微的红色。

他的输出管没什么可嘲笑的！  
他的输出管可是令那些tf神魂颠倒！  
他在充电床上敢说第二，没有人敢说第一！

没有人！

尽管刚才年轻的tf为了逞口舌之快而冒犯了他，但同时也在方便剧情朝着威震天想要的方向发展。

“好吧，看来你需要好好上一课了，因为你显然没有好好利用我的输出管。毕竟，自娱自乐始终比不上有伴侣的。你在使用我的输出管的时候根本毫无技巧性。我猜你只是想着尽可能快完事，我只想说那样简直无聊透顶了。”威震天幸灾乐祸地说。

尽管他现在处于不利地位，但他还是会怒视着他。

很好，这下谁都不好过了。

~

“是这样吗？当你只剩个“头”（双语）的时候，你又是谁呢？”

擎天柱觉得被侮辱了。虽然他那时候花了很长时间才能把威震天的输出管弄进去！

他拿走威震天输出管的时候应该没有人知情的！

直到威震天嘲笑他如何利用他的输出管之前，他都还抱有侥幸心态！

所以他到底是从哪得知这些消息的？！

~

威震天打趣地笑着。哦，这年轻的tf很容易被激怒。

“我那时候可能真的就剩个‘头’了，但我知道如何正确地操纵其他的机械设备。哪怕只是个零件，并且不管是真的还是假的。而你却什么都做不到，这真是令人遗憾。”

但他接下来说的话让威震天很快笑不出来了。

~

“大概吧，我觉得有个假管就够了，所以谁还在乎需要床伴呢？他们不得不依赖于另一个人作为自己快乐的来源。对于一个领导者来说，找个床伴太浪费时间了，毕竟，每个霸天虎（骗子）只会顾着自己，否则他们会被背后捅伤的。“擎天柱冷冷地回答。

威震天瞪着他，收紧了他的脖子作为警告，但是擎天柱根本没在意。

“毕竟就算是强大的霸天虎领袖也绝不会让任何人接近他，哪怕他们没有恶意，不是吗？”擎天柱冷笑道，只是在他的脖子上施加了更大的压力时才喘息一会。

直到威震天毫无征兆地松开他的脖子时，新鲜的空气突然排山倒海地灌进他的内置气管，使他进入剧烈咳嗽状态。

他艰难地抬头看了一眼威震天，威震天也在看着他，随后轻轻地对他微笑，这转变快得让他几乎以为光学镜出了问题。

这不是威震天该有的表情！

~

“从某种程度上，你猜对了，我不相信我的床伴，甚至下属，他们很可能会下手熄灭我的火种。”他说，这似乎让年轻的tf对他亲口承认了这一点感到惊讶。

“但这确实也让我有了不同的想法，当然，也多亏了你的挑衅。很明显你从来没有遇到过好的床伴，因此，你只会用那些玩具来满足需要。你显然喜欢我的输出管，所以这些迹象摆明了对我有利。”威震天一边说，一边观察着年轻领袖的光学镜，他在惊讶，也在渴望。但很快他又惊慌失措地转过头，显然，汽车人的道德观正在阻碍他的判断。

不过，他很快就会解决这个问题。

~

“什么鬼？！”

“挑衅？！我又不是那种意思！你是故意在曲解我的话！在我看来你的输出管还远不如玩具的标准！要不是我实在缺点娱乐道具你以为我愿意这样？而且现在你可是我的敌人！”擎天柱大声抗议道。

而当威震天的手指猛地敲打在他胸甲上时，他才乖乖闭上嘴。

现在，他只能通过摇头的方式否认威震天之前说过的话，尽管思想上在拒绝，但是身体上却在期待着什么发生。

~

“你的那些自信这会到哪里去了？”威震天问道，年轻的tf羞耻地转移视线，答案对威震天来说已经一目了然了。

很明显，面对敌人这种特殊的袭击，无论是是谁都没有勇气回应这种事，虽然也有威震天的关系原因，这就意味着短时间内他不会得到他想要的东西。

小领袖沮丧地叹了口气，这个年轻的tf似乎很幸运似乎也不是，他更愿意接受强拆。虽然威震天痛恨强奸这种下三滥的行为，毕竟这不是他的能力范围内的事，他也从来没有因为某种显而易见的原因而不得不求助于强拆。

就在这时，威震天突然有了个好主意，他知道如何能通过非暴力征得年轻tf的同意，毕竟，他俩虽然嘴上不说，但打心底都希望这事能尽快完结。

于是，他轻轻地抬高了他的融合炮，故意引起了年轻tf的畏惧。

威震天朝他笑了笑，然后把带着嗡嗡声融合炮拖到他的下腹部电镀层上，利用振动去刺激那里的电镀层。

他轻易拨开了他的双腿，因为静止手铐很大程度上削弱了他的挣扎程度，当然，除了头雕。

威震天并没有打算让他的融合炮直接触碰到年轻tf的对接面板。

相反，他拖着它沿着漂亮的银白色长腿的内侧慢慢地向后滑行，同时不时停顿一段时间，期间光明正大的视察着小领袖的表情。

他的胸甲起伏非常剧烈，倒不是因为害怕，而是过度紧张。

~

当擎天柱听到且看到威震天的融合炮指向他的腹部时，他几乎想当场昏过去。金属共振却同时引起了电镀层之间的不适与愉悦。

威震天又将融合炮准备移向他的对接面板时，他在战斗面具后面咬了一下嘴唇，底盘下的瓣膜无意识地收缩。威震天似乎看破了擎天柱的隐忍，他所做的只是继续沿着那一条腿滑下去，然后继续循环，怎么都不会去触碰那块禁忌的领域。

但是，空气中的带电粒子与武器中轻微的嗡嗡声形成某种共鸣，使他很难不作出反应！

渣的，为什么他就忘不掉那些该死回忆和触感！

手上的玩具确实有助于减轻压力，但却不完全与擎天柱的型号相符。尽管他打死不承认，但他的身材可不是一边的轿车能相比的，毕竟他能承受的压力在一群同型号中算是中上级别的了，这也是迄今为止为什么他还没有因为面对霸天虎而被淘汰的原因。

当然，继威震天之后，红蜘蛛是唯一一个接近做好这件事的人。

尽管如此，但事实上，这种方式对他还是不利的，一个很好的过载能使他的系统恢复正常值，从而减少偶尔的压力带来的副作用，但同时也会伴随着类似后遗症之类的麻烦。

也因此，他的机体和处理器都在疯狂摧残着他的精神状态，毕竟，这可是一场真正的对接！

当擎天柱的系统暗示着想要威震天更多的戏弄他的身体时，在道德和使命的双重压迫下擎天柱不得不拼命压下他的冲动。

~

威震天听到年轻的tf发出的微弱而低沉的呻吟时，他邪笑着想，已经起到一定程度的影响了。

为了确保年轻tf的对接设备准备好投降，他把融合炮抵在年轻tf的对接面板上，一阵细小声音从前面传来，威震天就知道他已经达到目的了。

这次，他决定把融合炮压在他的对接面板上，仅仅是这一举动，紧张的呜咽声越来越频繁的冒出来。

仅凭这一点，威震天其实可以直接进入正戏，但他却选择略过自己的需求，转而继续耐心地引导年轻的领袖主动向他敞开。

很快，小领袖的回应有了更近一边的进展，就快接近了，他必须提高功率。因此，他允许停止手铐的静滞电流稍微减弱，既能避免猎物逃跑，又能给予对方很多的活动空间。

这样做的结果是显而易见的，不一会，年轻的领袖轻轻地主动撞向了融合炮的枪管上。

他感到异常兴奋，纵容融合炮继续发出危险的嗡嗡声，这一下，身下的tf收回他的战斗面罩，拼命地喘气，彼此间同时听到对方的内部风扇比以前转动得更快。

看到那漂亮的对接面板再次打开，威震天情不自禁地更加靠近，开始蹂躏年轻领袖的唇板。

~

“糟糕！”擎天柱心里诅咒道，因为这对他来说几乎算是一个非常重要的弱点。他的唇：非常敏感。简单来说，如果他被突然吻了，而且像威震天那样拥有非常熟练的接吻技巧，那么他完全可以利用这样的优势压垮他！

谁会想到霸天虎的首领是接吻的高手呢？擎天柱想了一会儿，然后在威震天强加于人的吻中继续被迫呻吟着。

擎天柱为了把自己拉回现实，鼓起勇气咬了一口威震天的下唇板。突兀的刺痛迫让他停下来，至少有那么一小会儿起了作用。

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我很抱歉这么久才完结，不过总算完成了

威震天突然被咬了一口，他下意识舔舐了一下受伤的地方，却没有发现流能量液的痕迹。

他咧嘴一笑，打趣地看着年轻的领袖不停地锤击他的胸口，他弯下腰想再吻他一次，结果也只能让面具再次合上，这令他感到很恼火。

“真可爱。”虽然嘴上是这么说，威震天还是故意在不会造成走火的情况下不断地加大融合炮的振动功率。

“有这种战斗精神是值得称赞的，但我只想尽快结束这一切，你最好还是选择好好享受它。”威震天恶劣地提到，也不知小汽车人听没听清，他似乎只是在不断抑制呻吟，尽管如此，但接口却在跟随着振动频率而不断地抽动，他潜意识觉得需要更多的快感来刺激他的神经网络！

～

擎天柱感觉到融合炮的炮管压在他那裸露的瓣膜之间，轻轻地抵着他的前节点上，他情不自禁地呜咽出声。

事实上，从融合炮里冒出来的热气比想象中的要暖和一些。也就是说，如果擎天柱的身体不是在刺激中升温，那么他还能承受更高的温度。

擎天柱尽可能地蠕动，他只是想获取更多的刺激，因为他的处理器开始变得有点迷糊了。

他已经有一段时间没有经历过那些情事了，所以他才把自己的弱点全都归咎于这一点上。

当他感到威震天的电磁场开始以一种探测的方式进入他自己较小的领域之内，他不禁倒吸一口冷气。

擎天柱很讨厌这样，他大声地表达了他的不满。

“住手！”当他的下腹部开始产生超负荷的感觉时，擎天柱呻吟出声。

~

威震天笑了，年轻的领袖大致尝到了新鲜体验的滋味。

“如你所愿汽车人。”威震天将融合炮从他的对接设备上移开一点点，但并没有停下融合炮震动的频率。

“为什么这么不高兴？我明明照你说的做了。”望着擎天柱一脸欲言又止的表情，威震天带着戏谑的口气问道。

~

“虐待狂！“擎天柱痛恨他的身躯在乞求得到更多的刺激。

威震天只是简单地笑了笑，然后他轻轻地抚上擎天柱的上肢。

“让你那堕落变态退化腐烂的  
脏手和电磁场离开我！”

这次威震天看他的目光明显没带笑意了，这可不是个好兆头。

噢，我刚才干了什么……

~

“形容词还挺精彩的。”过了一会儿，威震天才吭声，他应该没有对别人说过，通天晓以前就有用这些形容词骂过他。

“我很佩服你有时候能做到向一些老一辈的领袖那样。”威震天说，尽管他的语气没有任何愉悦的迹象，也没有什么奇怪的暗示。

当然，威震天心里在偷笑，这个年轻的领袖脸上的表情简直就是无价之宝！

“我很少遇到有这么熟练运用语言的人，不知道你这张嘴到底有多少天分。“威震天平静地调侃道，他的爪子沿着小领袖下巴的曲线向下滑去。

他那惊慌失措的样子也让威震天萌生了一些计划，他不怀好意地笑着，有意无意用爪子敲击他腰侧与对接面板之间的电镀层。

“可以缩短一些时间了，不是吗？尤其是在我花了这么多时间来捕获你之后，不过我愿意奖励你拥有如此之多创意性的“词汇”。”说着，他把目光特意集中在擎天柱暴露的接口上。

然后把手往下滑，又沿着大腿向上牵引，拇指恶意的擦着擎天柱的前节点。

当威震天的指尖滑过他的接口，慢慢地拉扯瓣膜边缘时候，年轻的领袖不禁倒吸一口冷气，但他这次却没那么激烈的反抗了。

为了提高效率，威震天利用了他手指最粗糙的部分，每一次抚摸都会带来不同程度的轻微的快感。

~

擎天柱总想着抑制呻吟，但那种缓慢而有意地抚摸却在不断的增加刺激！

“你喜欢这个。”威震天特意压低声线在他的音频接收器旁嘟哝，轻轻地捏了一下他前部的节点，然后又换作大拇指摩擦，接着继续在他的瓣唇之间抚摸，结果只能导致接口本能的蜷缩得更紧。

威震天不过只是轻轻地在戏弄他的接口边缘，甚至都没把手指推进去，却能让他达到近乎高潮般的抽搐感，以致擎天柱根本没有注意到，他的身体远比他的思想要诚实许多。

“该死的霸天虎……继续吧！”擎天柱终于放弃般地喊出声。

~

威震天听了这番话后只是笑了笑，然后在没有任何警告的情况下将两根手指插入了这个年轻的领袖的瓣膜。

手指在光滑温柔的接口内无情地进去里三分之一，小领袖那紧张的哀号如同天籁之声般，似乎没有什么比沉醉于之中更有乐趣。

威震天一直保持着平稳的节奏，直到他感觉到领袖的小接口为过载而准备好后，他才将手指抽出来。

每当小领袖带着幽怨的眼神盯着他时，他总是情不自禁嗤笑出声。

“你以为在我得到我想要的东西之前，我会这么容易让你进入过载吗？”威震天开玩笑地问。

一声微弱而可爱的咆哮声回应了他。

“哦，这可是非常难得的机会。但这毕竟是你敢于挑战和侮辱我，以及未经许可而利用我的东西的代价。除非你能提供一些东西作为偿还……”说完，威震天意味深长地轻抚过擎天柱的大腿。“所以我才会让你不断的进入过载的边缘，直到你能给我一些东西来回报我。”

~

擎天柱一想到那个第三次剥夺他的过载渣滓，他的身体已经在抗议了——内置系统往他的处理器里塞满了一堆关于压力水平达到极限的警告！

“等等！”擎天柱开始感到绝望，毕竟他不知道一旦他达到压力极限会发生什么，但他确信这样做不会有任何好处。

威震天停了一下，扬起眉头不耐烦地等着。

“……我已经受不了！”

威震天看了他一会儿，然后说。“那好吧，但是你得先为未经许可而使用我的输出管道歉。”

擎天柱在芯底小小地问候了威震天的制造者一会儿。

“我很抱歉未经允许就用你的输出管，但公平地说，直到很久以后我才知道它是你的。”擎天柱干巴巴地回答，而威震天正抬起他的底盘。

“没错，但是道歉总是没错的。”他一边对准擎天柱的接口，一边说。

擎天柱眼睁睁地看着威震天的输出管揭开他封闭的瓣膜，虽然是俯视的角度，但擎天柱仍然抑制不住的颤抖着，即使是这样，输出管依然在他的瓣唇间滑动，轻轻地摩挲着他的前节点，然后得寸进尺的推进接口深处。

哦，普神……怎么和我记忆中的不太一样，这玩意什么时候又变大了？！

~

威震天对着年轻的tf的表情邪笑着，正准备再往深处一点时，小领袖突然惊慌失措地扭动起来，他不得不退了出来。

“等等！我知道我以前可以承受住你的输出管但我想我现在真的不行了！”他的语速前所未有地加快了不少。

威震天皱起眉头回答。“哦，是的，你还可以继续。”说完，正打算插回去。

“但你现在比以前更大了！”擎天柱非常肯定地说，他在这件事上绝不会记错的。

“废话！我的输出管现在连在一个活生生的增压装置上，所以是的，我的输出管才长了几公分，但它又不会把你穿透！“威震天不耐烦地答道，他的瓣膜还在颤抖，威震天的输出管还在嚣张地堵在他的接口处。

“而且你已经湿透了，别再浪费时间了！“威震天咆哮着，然后才开始往内推，感受着紧绷的内壁挣扎着借助推力将他拥入至深。

但在中途停下来的时候，接口的内壁压制住了他的输出管，霸天虎似乎采取了某种报复性手段，对着内部最为敏感的中心进行猛烈的攻击。

尖锐的叫喊来自他身下的机体，由于突然的冲刺，威震天几乎无法抑制那种冲动，他最多只能保持换气平稳，在造成不可挽回的损伤前将小领袖的接口扩张到最合适的幅度。

随后，他有些沮丧地后撤了一步，很明显，强行突进是行不通的。

~

擎天柱被一声小小的抽泣呛住了，他感到威震天停下来在作调整，瓣膜突然冒出的疼痛就是证明。

他以前的那些征服霸天虎的小幻想似乎很有意思，然而他却忘了最重要的一点，那就是理想很丰满，现实很骨感。

虽然威震天只是移动了一点点距离，但他注意到威震天略皱着眉头一动不动地盯着他们底盘连接之处。

不知怎么的，他鬼使神差冒出一句。

“谢谢……”

威震天对此嗤之以鼻。

~

“闭嘴，放松，真不敢相信你的适应力这么快！看样子在此之前你一定已经玩过很多次了，不过很遗憾，现在玩具物归原主了，真是造化弄人啊！”不知怎么的，威震天竟有些微微气恼。任何人都会因为这样的事情而感到被侮辱！

突然，这时威震天才突然意识到什么，他抬头问道。“你一开始用什么姿势使用我的输出管？”

~

“什么？！”当擎天柱意识到威震天对这个问题的态度有多严肃时，他瞪时冷静下来。

“我是骑着的，这个位置让我更容易控制一些，也……更深一些……”擎天柱羞耻地坦白，威震天一脸震惊的看着他。

~

威震天在某种程度上对那些印象还算深刻，面对如此开放和信任的立场，抑制当然是必要的，不过这就意味着他们目前的关系既脆弱又微妙。

或许让小汽车自己找回感觉会比他自己动手来的容易些。

“好吧。”威震天说，然后小心翼翼地从擎天柱的接口内抽出，然后再体贴地把小领袖的机体都翻过来。

年轻的领袖一脸不知所措。

~

“你一定是在开玩笑吧！这不成和奸了吗？！”

威震天不动声色地告诉他，是的，他确实想这么干！

“哦，你真是疯了！”

威震天直截了当地说：“我也可以像以前一样控制你，不会让你得到主动权，而且这也会伤到你的接口内部。”

擎天柱知道威震天是对的，偏偏他就是不想承认这一点。

“那个……你不把静止手铐关了，那我还怎么动得起来！”话音刚落，小汽车人的面甲更红了。

快闭嘴吧你，擎天柱！进都进去了，现在尴尬是没有用的！擎天柱不停的在责备自己。

~

威震天无动于衷的看着这位年轻的领袖在奇怪的地方变得羞耻起来，尽管他的输出管都进去一半了。

他想了一会：“好吧，我会把手铐关掉的，但如果你想逃跑的话，最终的结果可不那么令人愉快。”擎天柱对此表示不情愿的点头，作为回报，威震天会得到所有的好处，所以他关掉了静止手铐，但并没有把它移除。

随后威震天把他的手放在他的臀甲边缘，然后再将擎天柱稳定在自己底盘上，顺势引导他支撑着他的腹甲。

~

我到底有什么毛病？！擎天柱心不在焉地诅咒着自己，搞的他很乐意被威震天上似的！我不应该这样做的，我应该逃走！

当威震天轻轻地捏住臀部方便他起身的时候，他发现威震天的表情非常微妙。

这使得擎天柱有些不敢置信，威震天正等着他，虽然不太真实，但威震天真的在等着他。

就在这时，一丝小小的火苗穿过擎天柱的火种舱。

哦，为什么不呢？擎天柱像是想到什么般，然后轻轻地把臀部提到威震天的输出管上方，紧张令他不得不停顿一会儿，接着顺着输出管的入侵而滑下，因疼痛而不得已发出了一声轻微的呻吟。

经过几次深度换气，擎天柱又向下滑下一段距离，他紧闭着光学镜，慢慢地开始吞噬威震天的输出管。

当他的瓣膜疯狂地呈螺旋状扩张时，疼痛和愉悦的信号再度出现在处理器当中，他的身体比其他姿势在对接方面更加适应这种体位。

他的身体似乎还清晰的记得上次他利用威震天输出管的时候。

当他的内部扩张达到极限时，擎天柱难以抑制地呻吟着，接口内的每一个节点传感器都紧紧地挤压在威震天的输出管上，意识到不能再深入后，他微微退缩了一下。

他感到威震天正摩擦着自己底盘，他小小地呜咽一声，惊奇地发现在这样的抚慰下他的内部电路允许调动位置得以充分容纳威震天剩余的部分。

擎天柱注意到自己的盆腔有些轻微的胀大，这显然是威震天的输出管造成的。

他知道威震天是打算以这种方式帮助他，甚至想把自己抬起来时，他因惊讶而倒吸一口冷气。

~

当年轻的机体的底盘接触到他的底盘时，威震天的光学镜突然亮一个度。

他实在是忍无可忍了，即使是骨盆处的轻微凸起也不能分散他的注意力了。

他撑起小小的机体，紧握着他那双仍带着手铐的手，紧贴着他的腹部，不时的缓缓的抽动着，随着每推动一步，都会引来一声啜泣。

每当他们的底盘在律动下擦出火花，威震天都会咆哮出声。这比他平时所喜欢的速度要慢上许多，但他似乎只是在计划着把小领袖逼疯，幸运的是，小领袖的前挡板真的如他所料弹开了。

威震天舔了舔嘴看着汽车人的输出管，说起来并不小，但按照霸天虎的标准，或者汽车人的标准，也没那么大。

当然，这种想法转瞬即逝，因为年轻的机体正骑在他的输出管上，没有什么比这种体验更加令人血脉喷张。

威震天咧嘴一笑，不时往上推动，在呜咽声和呻吟声交织一体时，他的情绪波动只会愈加高涨。

~

擎天柱几乎完全迷失在威震天的输出管上，而当他的前挡板突然打开时，他甚至没有注意到这一点。

不要再继续了！我他妈要憋不住了！擎天柱内芯咆哮着。

虽然以前也曾使用过玩具解决，但他可以肯定，没有什么能比拟真正的输出管！他接口内产生的电荷与摩擦刚好成正值，实践起来真的令人上瘾。

威震天偶尔也会向他发出呜咽声，很快就赶上了他的节奏，但是，擎天柱已经精疲力竭了，如果没有威震天的支撑，他甚至很难保持平衡。

擎天柱沮丧地呻吟着，他不得不放慢速度，咬紧威震天的输出管，需要尽快结束这场“游戏”，因为他根本预料不到中场掉线会发生什么。

他咬了咬下唇，努力坚持着，即将接近过载！

当他感到一只大手围绕着他的输出管上时，他突然哽咽了一下，威震天顺势开始戏弄它，使他更加的在威震天的输出管上疯狂的蜷紧和扭动。

“我不能……我已经顶不住了！”

~

威震天听了这番话后只是笑了笑，抓住年轻的机械的肩膀，把他摁倒在地上，开始以更快的速度抽插。

“好吧，既然你已经完成了我给予你的任务，那我也会给你一点怜悯，然后再完成剩下的事。”

狂野的推力促使彼此间发出欢快的呐喊，随着威震天冲刺速度的加快，这些呐喊很快变成了窒息般的喘息。

威震天停下来一会，用一只手抓住他的臀部，把他举得稍微高一点，随后又往更深处推进，同时用另一只手把他仍然戴着手铐的手腕固定在头上。现在，他可以利用新的角度让这位年轻的领袖在他身下尽情的尖叫了。

~

擎天柱无法相信当时威震天的输出管到底已经膨胀到什么程度，当他感到威震天毫无怜悯地撞上他的某处最敏感节点时，他几乎快以为自己要死了。他真的有种由内至外被劈开的预感，即使这样的冲刺速度也让他感觉非常棒。

但是所有美好的事情都会迎来结束，不出所料，擎天柱终于在预计的时间内进入过载前的状态，威震天变得更加肆无忌惮地加大力度。在一片空白之中，擎天柱只注意到一种沉闷的吼叫声，一股奇异的能量涌入他的身体内部。

他呻吟着，在气喘吁吁的威震天身下不安分的扭动着，他启动冷却风扇吸入了一些凉爽的空气。

而当一个必须重新启动警告显示在他的处理器中时，强烈的疲惫感迫使擎天柱进入下线状态。

~

威震天咆哮着，进入超负荷的小领袖痉挛的接口缠绕着他的跳动的输出管，在最后的关头他终于释放了他囤积已久的输出液。

他们之间最后发出的小小呻吟是他所能记清的最后一件事，震颤折磨着威震天的身躯，他微微地抬起身，做了几次平稳的换气，然后重新启动了冷却风扇，纵欲过后的副作用也随之缓解了不少。

完事后，他退出了小领袖瓣膜。

威震天气喘吁吁地说：“干的不错！”但却没有得到年轻的领袖的回应，他低头观察了一会儿，发现他已经完全进入下线状态。

“所以我把你干晕了，我相信你也需要这个，可惜我还想进行第二轮来着。”威震天玩弄着擎天柱的音频接收器，但没有得到他的回应。

威震天鬼使神差地单膝跪在他身旁，思考着他现在会对他做些什么。

他想了一会儿，决定是否应该让年轻的领袖活着离开。

“嘿，你很幸运，我觉得放你走是一个更好的选择。本来在我发现是你擅自使用了我的输出管之后，我个人是打算杀了你的，不过从目前的情况来看，我今晚过得很愉快，我猜你也是这么想的，所以我不会杀了你。“威震天一边自言自语一边摘下了他的手铐。

“但等到我们下次见面时，如果你还敢挡着我的路，那我就不会那么宽容了。”威震天对年轻的领袖微微瞪了一眼，某种程度上他觉得让他们活下来才是最大的错误，虽然也是多亏了他们才恢复了他的身体——不过，也就仅此而已。

威震天一边在芯底挣扎着，一边从子空间拿出一个小数据板，在上面草草写下一些东西，随后便把它扔在年轻的领袖旁边。

“至少我不用担心他们会追踪到我。”威震天自欺欺人地离开了。

~

重新开机后，擎天柱慢慢地坐起来，他只感到头昏眼花，并且疲惫不堪，同时又感到浑身酸痛，但精神上却明显轻松了不少。

等他彻底清醒后才惊慌失措的意识到他和敌人的首领进行了一场羞耻的“交锋”！

擎天柱的道德感现在正毫不留情地冲击着他的处理器，他迫使自己平静下来，迷迷糊糊地回忆起不久前才发生的事。他后知后觉得出一个简单的结论。

他喜欢与威震天对接。

他对与威震天的接触和他非常喜欢这种事的事实感到特别羞愧！

“我一定是太累了。”擎天柱呻吟着说，他现在孤身一人，周围目前最醒目的物体就是一个离他不远的数据板。

他注意到威震天已经离开了，才小心翼翼地拿起那个数据板，看了看上面的内容。

他面甲通红得放下数据板。

“真是个大胆的家伙……”擎天柱郁闷地说，然后小心翼翼地站起来，他的身体仍然酸痛得不得了，不用说，他的腿软得如同棉花一样无力，他的瓣膜和输出管却有些意料之外的舒适。

在离开之前，他再次瞥了一眼那个数据板，叹了口气，也许还是保留它吧，毕竟，现在在地球上很难找到这种东西，但它上面的内容擎天柱决定必须删除。

他固执地认为这样可以消除今晚这里所发生的所有回忆。

“也许我该让警车在我下次有那个冲动前给我一个建议。”擎天柱暗下决心，他虽然是作为一位领导者，但他还是一名正常的塞伯坦人，就像其他人一样，他也有需求！

擎天柱又看了看那张数据板，对着上面的字紧皱眉头。

*感谢你的款待，如果你还想要第二轮的话，下次见面的时候就直说吧。

——威震天

P.S.下次我就不会给你讨价还价的机会了。*

“下次我也不会手下留情了，威震天。”擎天柱盯着数据板上面的小威胁自言自语。

随后他便离开了，在回基地前在洗车店前停留了一段时间。

~

第二天，威震天百无聊赖地翻阅着视频网站，却在一处新闻网络那找到了点令他感兴趣的东西，那是一架小型的飞行摄像机无人机，整个城市都在播放那些视频。

他前一天晚上逗弄的那个小领袖——显然是在一个旧仓库上修补屋顶，看着他们急切地上窜下跳，这对他来说很有趣，但他接下来所看到的画面却让他笑了起来。

很明显，他们正在修补一个洞，这个洞看上去很模糊，好像被什么东西顶破了一样，但在看到像一个寝室类型的房间后，威震天笑得就像擎天柱当初见到御天敌只剩一个头那样。

“好吧，我应该并没有后悔让你活着。”威震天自言自语道，当他平静下来后，看到小领袖死死得瞪了那些摄像机一眼，然后向它扔了一块破碎的砖瓦，画面被迫中断了。

“真可爱。”威震天愉悦地说。

~

“愚蠢的人类新闻摄像机！”擎天柱在看到无人驾驶飞机坠毁后抱怨道，他曾多次对范宗警官提醒过他们的基地必须在禁飞区名单上，特别是那些媒体的。

也许他真的应该亲自出面一下！

在确认无人驾驶飞机没有造成其他损伤后，他又回到旧房间里准备修补天花板上的那个洞，现在他不喜欢他的新房间了，这要归功于大黄蜂的“绘画杰作”。

原因在于，大黄蜂现在正在重新粉刷整个基地的墙壁，就因为他想尝试一种幽默的艺术！


End file.
